Here
by Excess
Summary: Part 4, a lie up! The tale of hiei’s abandonment told from Hina’s POV. “Hina,” her voice came to me slowly, “he is dead.”
1. a voice

Here.

Part one.

By: Aqua 

01/18/05

And could I have stayed, stayed in these cold halls of stone, waiting for you, the rest of my long but fragile life?

I may have tried but for the voice that appeared from behind me on the third evening of my waiting.I remember it so clearly, imprinted in my broken mind forever.

It was on the eve of the full moon, I remember seeing the odd shaped, unfinished looking ornament hanging in the bright night sky. I heard the snapping of twigs and the crunching of leaves before her stern voice reached my ears.

I knew something was wrong. Not one of the weak feelings people clamed to have had. It was logic, deer step carefully and rabbits are too small to make this kind of noise. And you, you would have been here before the sounds of breaking twigs ever reached my ears. If my village high lady was trying to ambush me, capture and drag me back, she could have moved thru the underbrush without sound, if she wanted too.

It was her I smell her, here her steps, even feel her energy, but she did not want to surprise me. And that scared me beyond all reason.

"Hina," her voice came to my ears slowly, as if we were not part of the same world, "He is dead."

End.

Authors Note:

The story of Hina – Hiei and Yukina's mother. This will be an A.U. fic because I'm making my own thoughts on Hiei's abandonment with almost no regard to the true story. If you could help me out by finding the name of Hina's friend, the one who drop Hiei, it would be greatly appreciated. It'll be at least 3 day before I update. Please Review.


	2. lost

Here.

Part 

01/20/05

Even as her words took shape in my mind I denied them.

I hear the unwelcome sound of her hard shoes as they hit the stone floor.

"He is dead Hina," Yuri's voice reaches me again.

"There is no need for you to keep waiting. He will not come!" She holds no comfort in her voice, and talk as if she is speaking to someone slow of mind.

I hear her moving around the halls, searching for me. The sound of shoes touching the floor is most likely the only sound around for miles, but it feels to me as if it is only background noise in my busy mind.

I wonder why she bothers wearing them; most of our kind go without or use cloth. But, I suppose it fits, she has always seemed different from the rest, to me at least.

"Hina! I know you're here. Speak! Now!" her voice is more stern now, if possible. She is far away and her voice comes with many echoes. She has gotten herself lost in the many halls of our shrine, not a hard thing to do. 'I hope she stays lost forever!' The bitter thought creeps into my mind before I have a chance to stop it. I don't of course, wish that on anyone, let alone someone I respect. And I know it won't happen, she knows enough about this place to find her way around. I don't wish anyone to be trapped forever in this dark and dreary Hell. Warm as it was when our kind was many and we used to hold gatherings, but now the cracks go unchallenged and the plants grow unchecked.

I don't wish her to stay lost forever; I just wish she would never find me. That way I would never have to hear her awful lies again. Even as I think this I hear the sound of her shoes more clearly, she is drawing closer.

I know she means well, but she doesn't understand. None of them do. She is very old; the journey to here probably wasn't a very easy one for my weak high lady. Too bad it was wasted, she'll never convince me to stop loving him.

"Hina? Please! Just tell me where you are!" Her voice is maybe a room or two down the little side hall where I've been waiting.

Authors Note: Part two is up, well obviously. Hope you enjoy, the next part will be probably be up after Monday. Thanks to all reviewers to part one!


	3. mistaken

Here

Part 

01/26/05

As the clunk of her hand shoes become painfully clear to me I notice her shadow painted along the wall.

Even in her old age Yuri stands strait and proudly. Not even bothering to look into my small hiding space she walks into the room across from me.

I've had much time to explore daring my waiting. This has been our meeting space from over a year now. Time seems to have hit that room much more than most. Deep cracks line the five-foot spaces on either side of the jagged rectangle that is the door. Once beautiful carvings of grapes surroundings the entrance to one of the main dinning halls lay in broken bits and pieces. A large chunk of the top of the entrance lay on the floor just outside my waiting places door.

My high lady was taking great care in stepping over it, her pale green shoes landing on the hard floor with a soft clunk.

I look at her nervously, and like a child caught with unearned sweets, I smile stupidly. The grin spreading across my face without permission, even thought the last thing I fell is joy.

She looks strong and all thought about her being weak are vanquished.

They say her great grandmother Chosha was goddess in part, that she was a warrior and a healer like we haven't seen since Kimae herself. Or so the song and story say. I have never believed them more than I do now.

"If you think you can charm you way out of this with that sweet smile of yours, Hina, I'm afraid you are sorely mistaken." Her voice is stern as she draws herself up to her full height. With her shoulders square she takes deep full strides toward my corner.

A frown place firmly on her ancient face she glares at me with her searching gaze.

Author's Note: Next part should be up tomorrow. Review!!


	4. a lie

Here

Part Four

Aqua 

01/27/05

Pursing my lips and narrowing my eyes I turn my head away from her.

"Go away! Spare my ears from your lies!" I daring say.

"Close your mouth! Child! It's because of your selfishness that I had to trouble myself to venture here. I will not be spoken to in such a manner!"

No longer felling brave I begin to tremble, I feel the liquid begin to harden as it makes it's way down my cheek.

The pale blue circle makes an overly loud tap as it drops to the floor. I've been caught, but somehow I don't care as much as I thought I would.

I thought I would die of humiliation if anyone ever new, that I wouldn't be able to go on.

"They are not lies, Hina. He, the one they call Kemuri, fell in battle not more than three nights ago. Her voice is flat except for when she says his name, distrust peaks into her emotionless tone for a brief time.

"And you regularly venture into fire warrior battles to check?" I say not believing a word that has came out of her mouth thus far.

She laughs and pulling her shawl more closely around her thin frame she sits down opposite on the floor.

"I will not lie to you, Hina." She says taking a deep breath.

"I sent men," she gives a small shudder at the word, it's comes out very out of place.

"To kill him?" my head snaps to her so fast that I hear an audible crack.

"But," she looks at me carefully, "they were too late, they bought back this as proof." She answers my question.

Author's Note: Another chapter up! Enjoy! I have no idea if Hiei's father had a name but I gave him one. Kemuri. It means smoke. Review!!


End file.
